The erogenous zones of the human body can be stimulated with a variety of aids. For example, vibrators are used to apply a stimulus to a particular area of the skin by direct contact. These include stimulation aids for insertion into the human body, such as dildos.
Direct stimulation of the clitoris, for example using a clitoral massage vibrator, is frequently problematic. The clitoris is usually a woman's most sensitive erogenous zone. The entire clitoris is highly innervated, making it particularly touch-sensitive and responsive to sexual stimuli. In this context, the clitoral glans, in which the nerve cords of the two crura meet, should be emphasized in particular. Thus, on the one hand frequent application of a clitoral massage vibrator for direct stimulation leads to habituation effects or conditioning of the stimulated erogenous zone, while on the other the first applications of such a device may require certain practice or familiarization. Moreover, indirect stimulation of the female erogenous zones may be insufficient, or it may be desired to intensity the stimulation effect.
Furthermore, medical studies conducted in 2006 identified the female clitoris as the definitive starting point of the female climax, and for the first time neurologically proved the different qualities of sensation of clitoral and vaginal orgasm. Thus, both the clitoris and the vagina are capable of orgasm.
Furthermore, the sensitivity of the human erogenous zones, such as the clitoris, the inner and outer labia or the nipples, differs greatly from one individual to the next. Moreover, the sensitivity of the corresponding zone can change dramatically from one situation to another or even during a sexual act. Furthermore, a rapid and pronounced stimulation of different erogenous zones is frequently desired.
Various direct and indirect forms of stimulation are usual practice, for example vacuum pumps and dildos.
For indirect stimulation of erogenous zones, and particularly the clitoris, conventional vacuum devices are used to stimulate the erogenous zones of the person concerned without directly contacting the main area to be stimulated. Thus, for example, vacuum pumps for the primary or secondary female sexual organs are known, which usually have a suction cup for placing on the appropriate area and a hand pump. The negative pressure exerted by this type of device on the clitoris, for example, generates a negative pressure in the clitoris itself which is usually below the systolic blood pressure. This difference in pressure results in an enlargement of the clitoris and/or stimulates the blood flow in the affected area. This vascular clitoral engorgement serves both to promote desire by increasing sensitivity and for visual and tactile manipulation. The improved blood circulation also results in an increased secretion of vaginal moisture, which makes the stimulation more pleasurable. However, the manual operation of the hand pump is often onerous or irksome. In addition, the long-term or uninterrupted application of negative pressure with this device category too may result in habituation effects, which limit the effectiveness of the device in the long term.
Electrically driven vacuum pumps are also increasingly used instead of a manually operated vacuum pump. As an example of this, WO 2006/05 82 91 A2 discloses a device for sexual therapy, wherein the arrangement comprises a tubular suction chamber for the clitoris, an electrical vacuum source (vacuum pump) and a plurality of air flow openings. Operation of the vacuum pump generates an ongoing air flow or air exchange in the chamber, in the area of the clitoris. This has the disadvantageous effect of drawing off by suction the vaginal moisture, which is increased as a result of the negative pressure, thus having a drying effect on the stimulated skin parts. Likewise, the drawn-off moist air results in contamination of the fluidically downstream vacuum arrangement, for example the vacuum pump. Such arrangements with vacuum pumps may thus be problematic from the point of view of hygiene, as vacuum pumps and the associated valves or ventilation components often have dead spaces and/or are difficult to clean. Furthermore, the device serves to treat the blood vessels in the clitoris and not to provide stimulation up to sexual climax.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,464,653 B1 discloses therapeutic devices and methods that generate a clitoral engorgement with the aid of a vacuum generated by a vacuum pump to assist in the treatment of clitoral disorders such as incontinence. A control valve or modulator that can be appropriately covered by a finger is used to manually adjust or vary the level of vacuum in the suction chamber. This requires the user's attention and may be irksome or distracting under certain circumstances. This relatively complex device having further valves also has the disadvantages relating to hygiene and dehydration that were mentioned above, with the device moreover serving for long-term therapeutic purposes and not for short-term sexual stimulation.
Thus, the devices of the prior art have the common disadvantage that the complexity of the arrangements generating negative pressure or positive pressure may be high and this device may have problems in respect of hygiene. Moreover, there is a problem of ease of handling the devices, which are frequently uncomfortable to hold and/or require habituation.
Furthermore, the devices of the prior art have the further common disadvantage in that habituation effects occur in the event of long-term, continuous or frequently recurring application of negative pressures.
Another disadvantage of some of the previously described vacuum devices is, firstly, that the negative pressure has to be limited by means of a control valve or a vacuum pump and, secondly, that the negative pressure is supposed to be relieved by means of manually opening a release valve before the suction cup is detached from the skin. Should one of the valves have a technical defect and/or the user operate the device incorrectly, there is a risk of injury in certain circumstances.
Thus, in view of the problems mentioned above, one object of the embodiments described herein is to provide a stimulation device that has a simple construction, is easy and safe to use, and has a pronounced stimulation effect.
This object is achieved by the stimulation device as described herein. Advantageous developments and embodiments are also described herein.